This invention relates generally to yard waste chipper vacuum shredder systems and devices and, more particularly, to yard waste chipper vacuum shredder systems and devices having variable vacuum suction components.
Chipper vacuum shredder systems have recently become popular due to municipal ordinances and other regulations restricting delivery of yard waste to landfills. Under such regulations, homeowners, rather than municipalities, now have primary responsibility for disposing yard waste, typically through composting on the homeowner's property, private delivery to officially designated sites, or private collection at the homeowner's expense. By reducing the volume of the yard waste, disposal can be made more convenient and less expensive. Chipper vacuum shredder systems have been developed to reduce the volume of yard waste.
Historically, because chipper vacuum shredder systems were large and relatively expensive, they were unsuitable for the limited demands of a homeowner. Those prior designs that were intended for private rather than commercial use often lacked grinding systems capable of reducing the volume of the yard waste effectively. An exception to these prior designs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,345 (Baker) which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. While this design addresses many of the previously noted concerns, it lacks mobility. Prior art chipper vacuum shredder systems that are mobile and relatively inexpensive have also suffered from poor performance picking up yard waste from a variety of surfaces commonly encountered by the homeowner. This poor performance has limited the usefulness of prior mobile chipper vacuum shredder systems that were affordable to a home owner.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved chipper vacuum shredder system and apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile chipper vacuum shredder system and apparatus that provides improved performance in varying conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a chipper vacuum shredder system and apparatus that is easy to use and relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved mobile chipper vacuum shredder system offering improved performance in varying conditions and significant yard waste volume reduction.